She's not mine
by a thousand pieces
Summary: Joey Lupin loves Zara Black, and so does his best friend Harry Potter. Will he get his girl as she forms a plot to bring Ron and Hermione together or will she fall for the Potter charm? Read and Review
1. Nine inch scars

_She's not mine_

_Summary: Joey Lupin loves Zara Black, and so does his best friend Harry Potter. Will he get his girl as she forms a plot to bring Ron and Hermione together or will she fall for the Potter charm?_

Zara Black walked out of St. Mungo's with her Dad, Sirius Black that afternoon, a new nine-inch scar ran up her left leg. Her black and sliver hair flew freely in the wind. She had now acquired a slight limp. Her mind had been elsewhere as she rode on Sirius' motorcycle back home, from the cemetery.

The Blacks walked through the door, to be greeted by the Potter and Lupin families. Harry Potter rushed up to his best friend, "You okay Zara?" he asked, as he sat her down on the couch.

Zara nodded slightly, "I'm fine," she told him quietly.

Joey Lupin, had dirty blonde hair that fell into his aquamarine eyes, he was tall and quite muscular. He looked over at the pair, jealousy filled him, and Harry had told him just before the summer that he had a crush on Zara. Joey had been all smiles throughout the summer, as he watched Harry become closer to Zara. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, but something inside him told him that Harry didn't know the real Zara. Joey knew that she had a deeper side than what she showed the world. Zara looked up at Joey and smiled at him.

Green flames erupted in the fireplace as Molly Weasly entered the room, followed by Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Molly walked over to Zara and hugged her tight,

"Oh darling, are you okay? I heard what happened." Molly said stroking her hair.

"Molly let go, your suffocating her." Lily Potter said with a slight laugh.

"Are you okay?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Look guys, I'm fine. Let's go outside for a bit. I mean, after all we're back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Zara said, painting on a smile.

The teens nodded in agreement, the walked out to the large back garden and joined her brothers, she began to walked out and noticed Joey had stayed behind, thumbing the spines of some books.

"Oh no you don't." she said limping up to him and taking his hand, "You'll have plenty of time to do that at school. It's the last day of the holidays, and I need to talk to someone." Zara finished

Joey smiled at her, "Let's go the." He said letting her drag him out of the house. They both sat on some deck chairs as their friends took some brooms and flew up for a game of quidditch. Joey was secretly glad he had time to spend with her on her own. The time was rare and he really did treasure it.

A/N: Hi guys, no I ain't dead, I've had family and friends problems which had to be sorted out. One problem landed me in hospital. I am sorry about delays in updating. Okay yes this is a Z/H fic, for those who love the shipping, it also has R/Hr in it. Warning that there will be character death at the end of this ic, so please do nt say I didn't give you warning. I love you all !

**Please review, a thousand pieces**


	2. I want

_**She's not mine**_

_Summary: Joey Lupin loves Zara Black, and so does his best friend Harry Potter. Will he get his girl as she forms a plot to bring Ron and Hermione together or will she fall for the Potter charm?_

The sun shone out dimly from behind the dark clouds, its rays crept across the ground and onto the small table between Zara and Joey.

Joey looked at Zara as she curled herself up on the deck chair, he noticed her wince slightly as she moved her left leg. "Nine-inch scar." She said simply.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Joey asked still looking at her.

Zara looked up at the sky and let out a heavy sigh. She spotted Ron and Hermione on the same broom; she was clinging onto his waist for dear life.

"I want them together." She told Joey looking back down at him. Her eyes looked into his, she blushed and her gaze diverted to the ground. Joey looked away also.

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

"I want Ron and Hermione together by the end of this year. Can't you see it between them; Ron must have said something to you about Hermione at some point. I know Hermione hasn't said anything but she's wrote it in he diary." Zara instantly closed her mouth. Joey looked at her quite shocked that she had read Hermione's diary.

"What do you want me to do?" Joey asked willing to do anything for her.

"Well, you and Harry have to help me try to get them to realise it." Zara told him simply. "Harry's already agreed I asked him while we were in Quality Quidditch." Zara explained.

Once more, the green monster appeared in Joey he remembered what had happened that day when they went to Diagon Alley. Zara went off ahead, and Harry had winked at Joey and Ron as he quickly caught up to her. Harry had spent the rest of the day with her. As Joey came out of his thoughts he painted on a smile for her.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Black brothers landed down on the ground as they had finished their game and the sky was getting darker. Hermione shivered, Ron saw this placed his jacket over her. "Thank you Ron." Hermione said blushing brightly.

Zara made bugs eyes at Joey giving him the See-I-knew-she-liked-him look. She got up of the chair, her leg had a dull throbbing pain and it began to shake slightly under her weight. Joey was about to support her when Harry came over and picked her up. "Now, I want you to rest, otherwise you won't be able to help us win the Quidditch Cup." Harry said looking down at her with his bright emerald eyes.

Zara smiled up at him, "Thank you Harry" she said as the group made their way towards the house. Joey watched them, trailing slowly behind them, not really knowing what else to do.

**A/N: Another chapter done and over with. I would really appreciate reviews. Thank you for the 2 I had last time. Read and review!**


	3. Malfoy's words

_**She's not mine**_

_Summary: Joey Lupin loves Zara Black, and so does his best friend Harry Potter. Will he get his girl as she forms a plot to bring Ron and Hermione together or will she fall for the Potter charm?_

Many students boarded the scarlet steam train ready for the New Year at Hogwarts.

"Hope this year is better than the last, OWL's were tough, just glad I passed them all." Ron said he strode through the train looking for an empty compartment.

"Barely Ronald." Said Hermione; then again she had passed her exams with almost top marks in each.

Zara laughed quietly to herself, she found the matter amusing. Ron and Hermione were long overdue for an argument. "And here I though that there would be no fights this year. No such thing as miracles." Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear. She laughed out aloud as she now saw Ron saying something and Hermione hitting him on the arm.

"Guys, how about here?" sad Joey stopping abruptly and opening a pair of compartment doors. He walked in and placed his bags on the luggage rack, as did everyone else. Although Hermione needed some help with hers, which Ron did.

"Come on Ron, we must go do our prefect duties." Hermione reminded the red haired boy. Ron grumbled as he left the compartment with Hermione.

"So, what do we plan on doing then? How do we plan on getting them together?" Zara asked her eyes shining.

"What do you mean we?" asked Harry, looking at her with an eyebrow raised, it had now disappeared under his hair.

"Harry, that is so selfish! Do you not want to see two of your best friends happy?" Zara said looking at him, hurt evident in her eyes. Harry looked at her and instantly regretted his words; he pulled her close and hugged her. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to get killed by Hermione, okay." Harry said making a joke.

Joey looked at them: they made the perfect couple. He was just the spare of the group; if there were any problems he would sort it out. Joey the good old friend, but not the kind to think of romantically.

They all jumped as the doors burst open, Ron stood there with an unconscious Hermione in his arms. Joey was the first to react. "What the happened?" he asked jumping up from his seat so that Ron could place Hermione down there.

"Malfoy," said Ron simply, but he spat the name out like venom.

"Ennervate." Zara said flicking her wand at Hermione. The girls' eyes slowly fluttered open. Hermione sat up, "Stupid moron." She muttered.

"He decided to call Hermione some unnecessary things and when Hermione commented on his father her hexed her. Neither of us had a wand." Ron explained.

Zara began to talk quickly about being related to filth. Hermione looked up at Ron. "Thank you for helping me out Ron." Hermione said to him. He blushed as bright as his hair and said no problem.

The train jolted to a halt. They all grabbed their bags and trudged out of the train with the other students. They came down the steps of the train, rain was hammering down hard onto the ground. They came off the train as Harry helped down Hermione and Zara jumped into a puddle splashing Joey.

"Sorry Joey, I'm sorry." She apologized over and over again as Zara wiped the mud off his face with a handkerchief. As much as Joey hated to admit it he loved the attention he was getting off Zara. "It's okay." He said catching her wrist as she went to wipe under his eye. Zara nodded and stopped.

Harry watched them together, _No way; Joey wouldn't try and take Zara. He doesn't even like her. And even if he does it's not like she like Joey: right!_

The carriage stopped as it reached the castle. "M'lady." Harry said getting out and offering his hand to Zara. She giggled and took it walking into the castle with her. "Let's go Hermione." Ron said offering his arm. She gladly accepted and walked in.

Joey trailed at the back; Malfoy was quite close with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Sickening isn't It." He said in Joey's ear. Joey looked at him, "Get lost Malfoy!" he said. "Now, now, don't take your temper out on me. Potter got your girl. You're the spare face it, no one, especially my cousin, would look at you twice. Filthy half-breed." Malfoy laughed and walked towards the castle.

"Stupid moron." Joey repeated what Hermione had said. But if he knew it wasn't true, why was it eating him up so much? True he was a werewolf, genetically passed down. Zara had never cared about all that though, or did she? He pushed the thoughts of her aside (a very difficult job) and decided on a plan to get Ron and Hermione together.


	4. Sleeping

_She's not mine_

_Summary: Joey Lupin loves Zara Black, and so does his best friend Harry Potter. Will he get his girl as she forms a plot to bring Ron and Hermione together or will she fall for the Potter charm?_

The five of them sat in the Great Hall watching the Sorting. After it had finished the feast had began and students at the food with great enthusiasm. Zara was sitting next to Joey and Hermione, Harry and Ron opposite them.

"What took you so long getting here Joe?" Hermione asked him. Joey snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, I bumped into Malfoy."

Zara looked over to Slytherin table and snorted. Harry smiled at her reaction. The rest of the feast continued without much talk. There was the occasional mumble from Ron, for someone to pass the salt.

Hermione soon dragged Ron off to take care of the first years, and the Hall was beginning to empty. Dimitri and Dante the Black twins walked up to their sister. "Going up to the Commons Zara?" they both asked. Zara nodded and got up to leave with them. Harry got up to walk with his brother and sister.

Joey was about to get up, when a strong arm pushed him back in his seat. It was Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy quickly leant down and whispered. "You haven't got a chance, so give up." He walked off laughing.

Joey got up temper rising in him, he wanted to say something to Malfoy, but he couldn't get anything out. Joey walked up to Gryffindor Common room in his own company. Giving the password to the Fat Lady he entered.

The room was quiet with a blazing fire; he sat on one of the chairs, not ready to go up to the dorms yet. He sat there for some time staring into the fire, his eyelids slowly starting to droop. He fell into a deep sleep on the chair.

Zara came down early the next morning, and saw Joey sleeping. She went up to the chair and shook him gently. "Joey, wake up mate." She said. Joey woke with a start and looked around. His robes were creased, his hair was messy and he had a little drool on his chin. Zara smiled at him.

"I fell asleep." He said getting up from the chair. "I'm going to get washed and dressed." Joey said making his way to the stairs blushing. Zara gave a small laugh as she sat down with some parchment, and a quill.

Joey came down moments later, a new set of robes on, his hair combed and drool washed away. "Joey look at your tie." Zara said getting up and sorting it out for him. Joey looked down at the girl with a faint smile. After she finished Zara looked up and smiled at him.

At that moment Hermione came down the girls stairs and Neville stumbled down the boys. Zara backed away from Joey slightly. "Morning guys." She greeted them both. Hermione smiled and walked to the table with he parchment. "What's this?" she asked going to pick it up.

Zara rushed and snatched it up from the table, "It's nothing, just stuff for my brothers." Zara said, pocketing the notes. "Well, I'm going for breakfast, anyone coming?" she asked. Neville nodded and walked out with Zara.

Joey was still smiling after she had left, but was jolted back into reality with a slap on the back. Joey turned to see Harry. "Hey, where were you last night?" Ron asked. Joey turned to him; "I fell asleep on the chair." Ron and Harry laughed.

"Hermione, have you seen Zara?" asked Harry

"Yeah, she went down to breakfast with Neville." Hermione told him.

"I'm feeling peckish, see you lot later." Harry said making his way to the portrait hole.

Ron walked to Hermione, "Uh…. um… let's go down to the Hall." Ron said offering. Hermione smiled and nodded as both of them made their way out.

Once again Joey was left on his own, he heaved a heavy sigh as he grabbed his bag. Was there any point in going down to breakfast? He had to pick up his timetable. Grudgingly he made his way down to the Hall. The school year had officially started.

**A/N: Thank for the reviews guys, I really do appreciate them. Sorry about the long wait, schoolwork has been piled on. I love you guys' loads. Xxx**


End file.
